


Dreaming in parallel

by swallowthewhale



Series: Killervibe Week [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), Killervibe Week, Killervibe Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: In which Cisco Ramon, billionaire CEO, is having weird dreams and Caitlin Snow, pediatric optometrist, is not as meek as she seemed.Killervibe Week 2019: Flashpoint





	Dreaming in parallel

Cisco sees her everywhere now. That cute pediatric optometrist who swept in and out of his office with a crazy speedster claiming to be from another timeline. Cisco would very much like to put the whole ordeal out of his mind, except he keeps seeing her_._ In the supermarket, in the park, in Jitters, hell, even in his dreams. Every night a different one, but they always know each other and they save the world, or they die, or they kiss and… well Cisco does not need that vision in his head in public. The crazy thing is the dreams seem so real. Not the halting, fuzzy dreams he’s always had before that barely make sense and fade away in the hours after waking up. No, these stay with him. All day, every day, until Cisco decides to do something about it.

Lasik, to be specific.

It’s weird to be sitting in a waiting room, since Cisco hasn’t sat in a waiting room since his mom was still setting up his doctors appointments. Although being back in a kids waiting room, full of bright plastic toys and TV screens playing cartoons, is strangely comforting. The technician finally leads him into a room and fills out his new patient form. Cisco doesn’t have to wait long for Dr. Snow.

She sweeps in with a scarily pleasant look on her face. “What are you doing here?” She asks.

“My old eye doctor retired,” Cisco lies.

Caitlin props her hands on her hips. “This is a pediatric office.”

Cisco smiles winningly at her. “I’m a kid at heart.”

The barest hint of a scowl passes across her face. “When I told you that you should consider Lasik, I mean with _another_ doctor.” She gestures around at the cartoon posters around the room. “We do_ pediatrics_.”

Cisco doesn’t move. “You’re not even going to give me a consultation?”

Grumbling under her breath, Caitlin pulls up some files on the computer. “Fine. But I’m referring you to someone else.”

Cisco doesn’t go to the doctor she recommends. He doesn’t even want Lasik. Instead he shows up to the Central City Hospital Benefit with a huge donation. The fury in Caitlin’s eyes behind her calm smile makes it totally worth it.

“Are you stalking me?” She demands once they’re alone. 

Cisco looks around with exaggerated innocence. “Stalking? I didn’t think charity was stalking.”

She glares at him openly. “You’ve never been to one of these before.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Cisco grins.

“What do you want from me?” Caitlin asks, defeated.

Cisco shrugs. “To figure out why I’ve been dreaming about you ever since that speedster brought you into my office.”

Caitlin gapes at him. “Have you always been an asshole, or did you just practice a lot?”

He presses a hand to his heart dramatically. “An asshole? I’m insulted.”

“Everyone knows you’re the biggest jerk in Central City. Go back to your piles of money and leave me alone,” she snaps and stalks away.

Cisco watches her walk away with his hands in his pocket, considering her words seriously, a little hurt despite himself. Is he really that bad?

Cisco takes her words to heart and leaves her alone. He also has an early mid-life crisis and reconsiders everything about his life. He gives all of his employees a big raise and himself a pay cut, dedicates Ramon Industries to better serving the community by reducing their carbon emissions and increasing their charitable donations. He himself doubles the amount he gives to charity. He doesn’t seek Caitlin out again.

A year later, Cisco is walking his dog in the park when he sees a familiar face. Caitlin is jogging around the lake in the opposite direction that he’s walking, wearing yoga pants, a bright blue fleece jacket, and her hair up in a bouncy ponytail. She spots him and slows down, pulling her earbuds out.

“Mr. Ramon,” she says as they get closer.

“Please,” Cisco says. “Cisco.”

He can see the shock flash across her face before its hidden. “Cisco,” she says.

“I’d like to apologize,” Cisco says. “The way I acted was terrible and inexcusable. I’m very sorry.”

Caitlin considers him carefully. “I’ve heard about what you’re doing,” she says slowly. “All the charity work and anonymous donations.”

Cisco ducks his head. “They were anonymous for a reason.”

Caitlin nods. “I know.” She bites her lip. “Were you telling the truth? When you said you’d been dreaming about me?”

“Yes,” Cisco says. “It hasn’t stopped.”

Caitlin steps closer. “I’ve been having dreams about you, too.” She says softly. “Maybe we can figure it out together?”

Cisco gives her a genuine smile. “I’d really like that.”


End file.
